


Peridot

by BleuWaters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I really do, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, consolation for my story 'Done'?, he's the best, i love jean, jean x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Jean Kirschtein x reader. Beautiful weather can set up the nicest kisses.





	Peridot

“Hey, baby, look what I found!” you exclaim brightly, half-falling into the grass beside a basking Jean. You hold a stunning piece of green rock between your fingers, translucent at the thinner edges when it's held against the light.

 

Jean cracks his right eye open. “Cool,” he says sleepily, taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes. He must've been close to sleep. “What is it?”

 

“I don't know, but I'm gonna keep it,” you say decisively, laying beside Jean on the grass and staring up at the stone. You wonder where it came from, propping your right ankle on your left knee as you ponder it.

 

Jean rolls onto his side, then hikes himself up on his elbow so he can look at you. You smile self-consciously, tucking the stone into your pocket so you can wrap your arms around his neck.

 

It's a warm day, beautiful and breezy, sunny and cheerful, making the kiss you share ever-so-sweet. He's a wonderful kisser, gentle and careful and intentional. He pays attention to you, to what you're in the mood for every time he kisses you. And when you're feeling particularly giddy, he happily lets you take over and kiss him the way you want.

 

Now, with fingers combing gently through his caramel blond hair, he fits his mouth lazily to yours, his tongue sliding against your bottom lip as he gives it a suck. Yours traces the arch of his cupid’s bow and he takes it as permission to delve into your mouth. His mouth tastes fresh; he was planning this all day. The thought makes you smile.

 

Jean pulls away with a soft, parting noise and smiles down at you, a blush tracing up to his ears and back down his neck. You grab his face and pull it down so you can pop a solid kiss to his forehead.

 

“I love you,” he says quietly, his breath whispering against your collarbone, “Don't ever leave my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> (If you haven't read 'Done', you really should. It's short; just a little longer than this one. Idk why im advertising it everywhere, LOL)
> 
> Also! Please leave kudos and comments! They take moments to do and mean so, so much to me! <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
